Calling You
by OtEpShAmAyA
Summary: Starfire must find a mate before the eve of her eighteenth birthday, and a certain shape shifter has caught her attention. BB/Star and slight Rob/Rae. Warning: sexual tension leading up to LEMON in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey there! :) If you're reading this, thanks for reading my story! It's been a while since I've written anything fan fiction wise, and I've been hooked on BB/Star lately. I've decided to start writing stories for this pairing. There aren't enough of them! I don't own Teen Titans, or any of the characters. There, I've said it :) Hope y'all enjoy! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think, whether you love it or just down right hate it. Also, I want to apolojize for the short first chapter. The rest of the chapters will be longer. Promise.**_

**Chapter One; New Feelings**

Starfire let out a heavy sigh as she shut her bedroom door behind her and twisted the small lock on the handle so no one would burst in. She floated across the room and threw herself down on the purple sheets of her matress, staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't been this bummed out in a very long time, and what she was bummed about wasn't even something bad. Well, it wasn't entirely bad anyway. Her eighteenth birthday was approaching, and only she really knew what that meant. The others seemed to be very excited, tossing plans for a party her way every time they were together. Starfire didn't mind having a party; in fact, she greatly appreciated the thought. That wasn't her problem, though. Being eighteen on Tamaran meant having to find a mate. Once the sun set on the eve of her birthday, her body was going to kick into hormonal overdrive. She bit her bottom lip just thinking about it.

She and Robin had broken up about three months ago, although they still remained good friends. They weren't right for each other, and it had taken them two years to realize that. The break up had naturally been painful at first, but she had gotten used to that constant emptiness inside her heart she carried with her now. It didn't hurt nearly as bad nowadays. She was actually glad they weren't seeing each other anymore since her birthday was approaching. She had loved Robin, but she couldn't quite picture herself crawling in bed with him...

Who was going to be her mate, though? Having a mate would very soon be a necessity.

Her cell phone dinged, signaling she'd received a text message. She picked up the small black device and eyed it for a moment. Beast Boy had talked her into getting the strange device, yet she still wasn't sure how she felt about it. She lost it often and, for the most part, it usually stayed dead. She flipped it open and was greeted with '1 new message' flashing across the screen. She clicked 'open' and saw it was from Beast Boy himself.

'Me and Cy are about to watch some old school Nightmare on Elm Street. Come join us?'

Starfire wasn't sure what to do. She had gone to her room to be alone, but being alone gave her too much time to think. Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard for a few minutes before she typed in her response.

'I shall be there in a moment.'

She sat up and brushed her fingers through her long red locks before getting to her feet. Hopefully she wasn't too much of a downer. She opened the door and slowly made her way down the hallway. The closer she got to the den, the stronger the buttery smell of the popcorn was. Her stomach growled. She hadn't even realized she was hungry. As soon as she floated through the doorway Beast Boy and Cyborg greeted her, both wearing excited grins.

"Hey, Star!" Beast Boy chimed.

"You ready for some Elm Street?" Cyborg inquired.

Starfire couldn't help but smile back. Her spirits began to rise, and she was instantly thankful she hadn't decided to stay in her room.

"I am ready, friends." she replied, taking a seat at the end of the sofa. Beast Boy handed her her own giant bowl of popcorn and she nearly squealed. She loved popcorn so much!

"Where are Robin and Raven?" she couldn't help but ask.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other for a moment before looking back to her. They both seemed to be feeling uneasy.

"They... Um..."

"They're busy with training." Cyborg finished.

"Training? At this time of night?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Friends, please tell me the truth."

Beast Boy sat down next to Starfire, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Star, Robin and Raven are on a date."

The Tamaranian blinked. Her feelings were all jumbled up, and she felt a bit sick. So this is what jealousy felt like...

"I see..."

"Are you okay?'

"I will be fine."

Cyborg hurried over and grabbed the remote, pressing play. He then turned all the lights off and took his place at the other end of the couch.

"Let's watch the movie. No need to be thinking about anything else right now." he said in hopes of making Starfire feel at least a little bit better.

She solemnly nodded and sank back into the soft cushion behind her, picking at her popcorn. She wasn't all that hungry anymore. Beast Boy continued to look over at her, his brows knit together with concern. He leaned over, his lips mere inches away from her ear, and whispered, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Starfire suddenly felt something stir inside her, shivering slightly. His breath on her ear had felt... She wasn't entirely sure how to describe the feeling, actually. It was a strange sort of sensation, like a small electric shock working its way throughout her every fiber. Oh, goodness, her hormones must have been getting an early start.

"Yes." she simply answered. It was all she could muster.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

This feeling was maddening. She shifted in her seat, wishing she could scoot further down the couch, but at the same time not wanting to move.

"Thank you."

The shapeshifter distanced himself from her and she let out a shaky breath. She glanced over at him, looking over his face and body. Why hadn't she ever noticed how attractive he was before? She noted how much he'd changed over the past couple of years. He had grown and was no longer the shortest member of the team. He now stood at about 5'10- two inches taller than Star herself. He had also toned up a bit, too. As she studied his features, the jealousy she had felt was forgotten. She didn't seem to care as much as she had about her ex and her friend. If they wanted to date, so be it. It wasn't any of her business anymore. She should be happy for them.

She forced herself to look away from the boy next to her and focused on the screen. What was going on? She hadn't payed attention to any of the movie so far, obviously. At the moment, some girl was freaking out about someone apparently attacking her in her dream. Starfire began to get into the film after she had sort of caught up to the events that were unfolding. Before she knew it, the credits appeared on the wide screen and she felt a bit disappointed. She wanted to see more!

"Is there a second part to this film?" she asked, looking over at the boys.

"Yeah. There's a whole series of them." Cyborg replied, turning on the lights.

"I wish to see more!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"I don't know if I could sit through another movie tonight. I'm pretty tired."

"I'm not tired. I can watch another one with you." Beast Boy offered.

Starfire squealed, nodding vigorously.

"Yes! Let's!"

Beast Boy smiled at her, happy she had cheered up. Cyborg searched the movie shelf until he found the sequel and popped it in before turning to leave.

"You kids have fun." he said, turning off the lights again as he exited the room.

"Oh,I am so excited to view this sequel!"

"It's a good movie. Classic,"

She looked over at him again, her heart racing at the thought of them being alone in the dark together. She shook her head. Nothing was going to happen. Why was she getting so worked up?

"What do you want for your birthday?"

She was caught off guard by his question, torn from her unclean thoughts. Oh, if Beast Boy knew how she was thinking about him he would be so weirded out... She couldn't let her hormones just take control like this. She needed to stay calm and composed.

"I do not know." she answered truthfully. She hadn't given the matter much thought. On Tamaran, gift giving was not customary on one's day of birth. They were only given on Tamaran's equivalent day to Christmas.

"I want to get you something special. Something you haven't gotten before." he said, "I know you aren't really used to getting gifts, even though you've been on Earth for a while, but I want to get you something cool this year."

She squirmed, his words sounding too suggestive to her in her state of mind.

"You do not have to worry about a gift, friend. I do appreciate the thought, but I do not know what I could possibly ask for."

"Give it some thought, okay? Let me know when you decide."

She nodded, finding herself wanting to be closer to him, even though he was only a couple of inches away from her.

"Beast Boy...May I rest my head on you?"

The boy let out a small laugh, which sounded forced.

"Sure, Star." His voice was shaky.

She leaned over and lay her head upon his shoulder, getting comfortable. They sat that way throughout the entire movie; Starfire resisting the urge to give into her desires. If she was feeling this way now, she could only imagine how bad it would be on the eve of her birthday. She took in the scent of Beast Boy's cologne and shut her eyes. He smelled amazing.

She hadn't enjoyed the sequel as much as she had hoped. It couldn't quite compare to the first one, or perhaps she was too tired and too, well, worked up. She sat up and looked over at the clock. It was four o' clock in the morning! She hadn't meant to stay up so late, yet here she was. Come to think of it, it was four o' clock and Robin and Raven were still out and about... She wasn't going to think about it. She refused. She stood up and stretched. Beast Boy did the same, then rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm dead, dude."

"You seem very much alive to me." Starfire teased, knowing all too well what he meant. He used the phrase quite often.

He laughed and ruffled her hair, something else he did quite often. Starfire reached up and held his hand in place, his fingers tangled in her long hair. His touch sent another shocking sensation through her. He began to look at her a bit oddly and she forced herself to remove her hand and back away from him.

"What was-?" he began, but Starfire interrupted.

"Goodnight, friend. Sleep peacefully. I shall see you in the morrow." she quickly said before she flew out of the room and down the hall. Her head was swimming. She needed to go to sleep. As soon as she was back in the safety of her room, she changed into a pair of light blue pajamas and got into her bed, wishing for her head to clear, which it didn't.

Only two days until the day...How was she going to get through this?

She shut her eyes, wishing for sleep to come, but all she could think about was Beast Boy's body pressed up against hers.

This was going to be a LONG night...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to leave me a review! I greatly appreciate your feedback, and I'm so happy that you all liked what you've read thus far! It makes me so happeh :,) I can't stop working on this story. It's addictive lol. Again, I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. Also, R&R if you don't mind. Let me know how you're liking it. :D**_

**Chapter 2: Compelling**

Starfire opened her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock. It was late noon. She sat straight up, feeling a bit frantic inside. She never slept in this late. Well, she actually wasn't sure if she'd even slept at all, really. She looked over at Silkie's bed to see the creature was still sleeping and crept out of the room and into her own personal bathroom, careful not to wake the odd animal. She looked in the mirror, studying her every feature. Man, she looked rough. She must have gotten very little sleep, if any, she concluded. She brushed her teeth, multitasking by taking off her clothes as she did so and turning on the hot water of the stand-up shower. She was looking forward to feeling the soothing liquid flow over her stiff muscles.

After she'd finished brushing, she stepped into the stream of water and let out a deep breath, feeling as though she had been holding her breath all night long. As she began to lather her hair up with shampoo, a certain green boy swam to the surface of her mind. Her body responded by replaying the shocking sensation she had felt when she had been with him, although it wasn't nearly as strong as she remembered it being. It was enough, however, to cause her knees to momentarily go weak. She propped herself up against one of the tiled walls of the shower and closed her eyes, trying to focus on other things, but to no avail. She let out a frustrated sigh and lightly pounded the wall with her fists. She wanted to rid herself of such dirty thoughts, yet she knew she couldn't.

Once her knees were stable once again, she rushed through the rest of her shower and stepped out into her room, wrapped in a bubblegum pink towel; her hair wrapped in a slightly smaller towel of the same color. She threw open her closet door and picked out an identical outfit to the one she'd taken off, grabbing a pair of dark blue panties and a matching bra before turning and dumping the clothes on her bed. She was flustered beyond belief, not quite sure how to handle the way she was feeling.

She had just finished putting her underwear on and was reaching for her armor when there was a soft knock at her door.

"Yes?" she called.

"Star? It's me. Just making sure you're okay. We've been a little worried about you. You're usually the first one up." came Beast Boy's voice from outside her bedroom door.

Starfire could feel the heavy blush spread across her cheeks at the sound of the male's voice. It hadn't made her feel this way last night… It had been his breath on her ear and his touch, but not his voice. It sounded so different to her now. What had changed over the past couple of hours? Did her hormones really have this much effect on her? Hell, she didn't know why she continued asking herself such questions. She knew what was happening to her. She knew very well that she couldn't control herself for much longer.

That fact proved itself in that moment. Before she could register what she was doing, she made her way across the room and opened her bedroom door. Beast Boy's face instantly lit up at the sight of the Tamaranian girl standing before him wearing practically nothing. He averted his eyes, trying not to ogle the red head.

"Starfire? What are you doing?" he asked, his voice high pitched.

"What do you mean?" she responded, her voice sounding as innocent as always.

"Y-You're i-i-in your u-underwear!"

She looked down at herself, feeling the embarrassment sink in. Her mind had been so clouded… She had needed to see his face, and, truthfully, a part of her had wanted him to see her like this.

"I am sorry…" she said, shutting her door softly and leaning against the hardwood, sinking to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees, feeling humiliated and cursing her hormones for making her do something so foolish. She hadn't been able to stop herself, though. If her approaching birthday was making her do such crazy things now, how much more out of control was she going to get? She began debating on whether or not she wanted to stay in her room for the rest of her life at this point.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, his voice still squeaking a bit.

She didn't understand why Beast Boy was still outside her door after what had just happened. Surely she must have made him feel so very awkward.

"I am fine."

She found herself telling that lie a lot lately.

"Anything you want to talk about?" his voice sounded strained, and she couldn't help but to wonder if maybe, perhaps, he hadn't completely disliked her greeting him half naked. Her mind raced with the prospect.

"I…do not wish to talk right now."

"I understand…"

She heard his footsteps make their way down the hallway, happy to once again be alone. She jumped up and dressed herself in her uniform before heading out of her room and out the front door, thankfully unnoticed. The others had been gathered around the kitchen table, talking about who knows what, when she had sneaked by. She hadn't seen Beast Boy with the others, and she wondered where he had gone.

She wasn't sure where she was going; just that she needed to get away for a little while.

Beast Boy headed downstairs and into the gym. No one else was there. Not that he minded. He wanted to be alone anyway. He slipped on a pair of weighted fighting gloves and began to take out some steam by throwing punches at the worn punching bag dangling from the ceiling. He couldn't get the image of Starfire wearing such seductive underwear out of his head, and it was driving him insane. He had wanted nothing more than to step into her room, shove her down on her bed, and… He shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking this way about one of his best friends, even though that certain friend had been outrageously tantalizing lately. He wasn't quite sure what it was. He had always thought that Starfire was beautiful, but over the past couple of days she had seemed even sexier than ever. Last night he had wanted to make a move, but he just had to be so weird about stuff like that. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries and make Starfire hate him or anything, but after what had occurred earlier, he wasn't sure if that boundary even existed anymore. How would she react if he were to…?

"Woah, man! You upset or something? You're giving that punching bag hell."

The shape shifter turned to see Cyborg standing at the foot of the stairs, his car keys in hand.

"Nah, man, just getting some training in." he said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well, why don't you take a break from your training and come to the arcade with me? I'm bored as all get out."

"S-Sure, dude. Let me go get cleaned up real quick."

"Hurry up now. I'll be in the car waiting."

Beast Boy nodded and bounded up the stairs to his room, quickly washing up and changing into some street clothes. He picked his favorite pair of baggy black jeans and a black band t and hurried down to the garage, climbing into the passenger's side of Cyborg's super nice ride. They backed out and headed down the road towards their favorite arcade. Beast Boy stared out the window, his mind still elsewhere. Cyborg looked over at him before clearing his throat to get the younger boy's attention.

"Something on your mind?"

"N-No. It's all good."

"I swear, I've never met anyone else who was such a horrible liar." The robotic man replied with a laugh. "Now tell me what's up."

Beast Boy let out a heavy breath and decided to just let Cyborg into his mind.

"Dude, I think I like Starfire."

Cyborg glanced over at him, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Do you think she likes you back?"

"I'm not sure, but… Dude, she's been acting totally out of character lately."

"She's been acting fine around the rest of us. Maybe she likes you back?"

The changeling shrugged, a part of him wishing he had just kept quiet about all of this. It wasn't that he didn't trust Cyborg. He was his best friend, after all. He just felt a little odd talking so openly about his feelings.

"That would be cool…"

The car fell silent after his reply; Cyborg not wanting to seem too nosy. Beast Boy appreciated the silence, taking the time to clear his head. He stared out the window, the sights blurring as the car whizzed past, yet he was positive he had caught a glimpse of that familiar red hair… Oh geez, he was thinking about her too much… Or was he?

"Cy, do you care to pull over? I need to check something out."

Without questioning his motives, Cyborg slowed down and parallel parked between two street cars that were almost as sweet as his own. Almost. The changeling hopped out of the car and turned to his friend, giving him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I'll totally meet you at the arcade, okay?"

"Sure, thing." Cyborg replied, giving him a sincere smile, "And if for whatever reason you don't show up, let me know something, alright?"

"Sure will."

"Sweet. In the meantime, I'm gonna talk to a few girls till you show up."

Beast Boy wanted to laugh. Cyborg sounded like such a player at times, even though he was far from it. He gave the man a small wave before heading down the sidewalk, fighting his way through the crowd of pedestrians, trying to find where Starfire had just been sitting. It didn't take too long to find her. She definitely stood out in the crowd; her beauty practically radiating and forcing those around her to give her their attention. He found himself growing nervous as he approached her. He bit his bottom lip, trying to calm himself down. This was Starfire- someone he had been friends with for years now; Someone who he had fought alongside with in countless battles; Someone who had greeted him at the door only about three hours earlier in nothing but her bra and panties… Oh god be with him. The alien girl slowly looked up at him as he got closer, an unreadable expression on her face. Even though he couldn't quite make heads or tails of what she could possibly be thinking, she looked damn cute.

"What are you doing out here, Star?" he asked, taking the empty seat next to her on the bright red bench.

"Nothing, really. How about you, friend?" she replied, her voice distant.

"I was headed to the arcade with Cy, but then I saw you sitting out here…"

"I felt that I needed to get out of the house."

"I can completely understand that one…"

"Friend, please do forgive my irrational behavior earlier." she suddenly blurted out, her cheeks growing slightly pink. She immediately looked away, leaving Beast Boy even more confused than ever.

"It's okay."

That was an understatement. It had been more than okay. He hadn't minded at all. After a few more moments of silence, Beast Boy stood up and pulled the Tamaranian to her feet, holding onto her hands longer than necessary. Starfire's breath hitched in her throat and the green boy saw a faint case of chill bumps travel across the exposed skin of her arms. Her eyes widened, reminding him of a deer caught in the headlights. What was going on with her? Before he could ask, she pulled away and hovered a few inches off the ground. Sensing she was about to turn and leave, he instinctively reached up and pulled her back to him, his hands now resting on her firm hips.

"B-Beast Boy, please allow me to go home."

"I thought you wanted to get away from there for a little bit."

"I- You see-"

"Come on. We're going to get something to eat." he said, his tone of voice letting her know he wasn't giving her a choice in the matter. "It'll be on me."

"But is Cyborg not awaiting your arrival?"

"I'll let him know I'm not coming."

He felt a little guilty about ditching his friend, but he wanted to find out what was up with Starfire, and he wasn't going to give up until he did. The girl weakly nodded and BB released his hold on her, as much as he hated to. His hands on her body had felt so right.

"Vegetarian okay with you?"

She nodded, following beside him as they made their way down the walkway, side by side. He began to feel nervous yet again and hoped for once he wouldn't make a complete fool out of himself. He also hoped he could keep his mind from wandering into the gutter again…

**A/N: Well, this didn't turn out as well as I had hoped… but I plan on making up for it in my next chapter ;) R&R, please, home slices! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I do appreciate the feedback :) I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story thus far! It just inspires me to write more. Annnnnd I've already said the disclaimer like a million times already, so we'll leave it at that. Sorry it's taken me longer to update this time. I haven't had a whole lot of extra time the past couple of days -_- I swear, once summer hits, work likes to crack the whip down hard on ya. I have hours out the whazoo! (I can't complain though :) Extra money is always nice!) Also, in the first chapter when I mentioned she only had 2 days left before the eve of her birthday, I meant that she had two days BEFORE she fell asleep. I do that all the time... I don't count my days as being over until I hit the hay lol. Even if it's at four o' clock in the morning. So tomorrow in the story is the eve of that there birthday. :3 On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: **

Starfire stared down at her tofu burger and fries drenched in mustard, feeling a bit on the self-conscious side. She'd never felt this way before, and it was really irritating. She slowly looked up and noticed that the shape shifting boy across from her wore an expression much like hers, yet had devoured almost his entire plate. Feeling the girl's gaze on him, his eyes looked up to meet hers. She blushed madly and stared back down at her food. Beast Boy cleared his throat, reaching across the space between them and resting his hand on top of hers. Starfire had to remind herself to breath, feeling the familiar shock making its way through her.

"Star, you should totally tell me what's up. You've been acting...odd..."

Her mouth felt dry, and she hurriedly reached for her glass of water, taking a small sip from it. She noticed her hand on the fragile material was shaking slightly, and found that words did not come easily to her.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's cool." Beast Boy blurted after what seemed like an eternity of silence from the red head. "I'm just worried about you, is all."

"I...will tell you, friend... Just...not...not here..." she replied, her heart racing.

She knew she couldn't avoid the subject forever. Hell, tomorrow was the big day. She didn't exactly have all the time in the world, and she needed to explain everything to Beast Boy instead of acting so loopy.

"Alright. You wanna head home now then?"

Starfire slowly nodded, and the two got up from their seats and exited the crowded restaurant. Starfire hadn't realized just how many people had been there; she'd been too engrossed in her own problems. She appreciated the fresh air outside. It helped her clear her head, even if it was just a small amount. They walked in silence down the walkway, which was, unlike the restaurant, quite empty now. Starfire looked around her, appreciating the beauty of the city as the sun began to set and the streetlights kicked on. She felt compelled to glance over to the other side of the street and stopped walking, causing Beast Boy to freeze also. Her heart sank at the scene that awaited her. Robin and Raven sat in a small coffee shop, and she could see them so very clearly through the wide window across from her. Her ex leaned over and whispered something into Raven's ear, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Star..." the changeling said as he, too, witnessed the romantic scene unraveling.

The Tamaranian shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips. Something had clicked inside her mind, and she began laughing, though to others the sound may have seemed bittersweet, and just maybe it was. She looked up at Beast Boy, who was staring at her in complete confusion. She was glad things had turned out this way.

"I cannot believe I did not see it before!"

"See what...?"

"The spark between friend Robin and friend Raven has always been there between them. They make such a lovely couple! I truly am happy for the both of them!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. It surprised even her that she felt that way. She was sure that when she saw the two of them together she would be jealous, but she wasn't in the least. It had been hard to see at first, obviously, but after seeing how they interracted... It just changed her entire view point.

"You're so different from other girls." Beast Boy said with an amused smile, "That's... That's really cool of you. Most other girls would have gone over there and tried to start a cat fight."

"What is a cat fight?"

The green boy laughed and ruffled her hair (once again).

"It's just an expression used to describe a fight between two girls."

"But I would never try to harm friend Raven!"

"I know that, Star. Like I said, you're not like most girls."

Starfire studied his face for a moment, their eyes locking onto one another's. She stepped closer to him, to where she was only a few inches away from him. She could feel her entire body growing hot; not just her face this time.

"Well _you _are not like most Earth boys." she complimented back. The shape shifter's look suddenly grew serious, and Starfire could practically feel the air between them grow tense once more.

"Hey, losers, want a ride?"

Starfire and Beast Boy pracitcally jumped ten feet away from each other and turned to see Cyborg had pulled up next to them. The mechanical man raised an eyebrow and let out a hearty laugh, giving Beast Boy, specifically, a suspicious look.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" the two replied simultaneously, getting into the car. Starfire took the backseat. Riding in a car felt so weird to her. She'd never actually been in Cyborg's car, but it was very well kept on the inside. Everything was really clean, just the way she liked it. The ride to the Titan Tower was silent except for the soft music making its way through the speakers of the vehicle. She didn't quite recognize the song, but it was quite catchy.

Once they'd pulled into the garage the three of them piled out of the car and headed up the stairs. Cyborg made his way over to the couch, throwing himself down on the plush material and reaching for the remote. Starfire and Beast Boy stood next to each other at the room's entrance. Starfire could feel her body growing warm once again and she turned to him, the anticipation of not knowing where their conversation would lead them getting the better of her. So many scenarios were running through her mind, all of which made her all the antsier. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Beast Boy's lithe fingers gently grasp her wrist. Her wide emerald eyes gave all their attention to the masculine figure beside her then.

"Let's talk." he simply said, leading her out of the room. Cyborg, of course, paid them no mind,

Beast Boy couldn't help but to feel anxious. He knew Starfire just wanted to talk, but he couldn't help but to want things to go just a little bit- or a lot- farther. Damn teenage hormones, making him think so inappropriately in a situation when he shouldn't be.

"Where shall we go?"

Starfire's voice sounded somewhat playful. Or was he imagining that...? He glanced back at the seemingly innocent girl he pulled behind him, grasping for an appropriate answer to her question.

"Shall we go to my room? It will be more private there." Starfire suggested, causing the changeling's heart to flutter. There went what little bit of sanity he had...

"S-Sure." he replied, "That's fine with me."

They approached the alien girl's bedroom, and Beast Boy allowed Starfire to enter the small doorframe before him. She shut the door behind them, and, Beast Boy wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he heard the small click of the door's lock.

_'Keep cool, damn it. For once, keep cool!'_ he thought, trying to calm his nerves.

"If you would like, you may have a seat on the bed."

There went any chance of him keeping his cool. His feet felt like they had suddenly been encased in cement as he made his way over to her bed. He sat on the very edge, which wasn't a very comfortable position to sit in at all, but he didn't care at that particular moment. All he could think about was Starfire in her blue... God be with him. She gingerly sat next to him, reaching down to unclasp her boots, the purple material falling lifelessly to the floor. He couldn't help but to give in to temptation and let his eyes wander up her smooth, tan legs.

"That feels much better!" Starfire exclaimed, snapping Beast Boy out of whatever trance he had been in. He couldn't bring himself to look up at her, though, as he felt something within him stir.

"So..." he said, trying to keep an uneasy silence from falling around them again.

"So...?"

Damn, why did she sound so flirtatious when he was in this state of mind?

"So... Wh-What were you going to tell me?"

"I feel I have much to explain, dear friend." she said, so close to him now that their legs were touching slightly. "I am not quite sure how to begin..."

"T-Take your time."

_'I'm going to go CRAZY!' _

**A/N: Okay, so I'm totally sorry this was kinda short, but I didn't want to wait any longer to update. I'll be busy all weekend, and I felt that an update asap was in order. D: Also, I am so sorry. Some of you are probably wanting to kill me over this cliffhanger, but I promise I'll make up for it! (Although, I'm still not quite sure what I want to happen in the next chapter...) Annnnnnnd I'm really sorry I haven't replied to any of your reviews. I can't really figure out the whole pming thing, but I do appreciate you all! And I will not bash Robin, randompandattack ;) He's still pretty cool, and I shall respect your wishes. :D Stay tuned... Until next time. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in forever, guys. -_- So sorry to keep you all waiting! A lot has gone down lately. Some good mixed with some bad. Ya know how it goes... Found out that I'm, well, expecting :) So with that said, I've been busy with doctor's appointments and have just had a lot on my mind... Making concentrating on my story more difficult, but I shall continue. Anyway, Hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter 4:**

Beast Boy nearly jumped out of his skin when the Tamaranian suddenly placed her soft, well manicured hand on his knee, his once reluctant gaze snapping up to meet her serious stare. Her eyes searched his for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked, leaning even closer to the changeling. He blinked a few times, practically begging the gears in his brain to start turning again so he wouldn't just sit there looking like a complete idiot.

_'Will you say something already?' _

"Uh...Um...Wh-What is it?"

"It is the eve of my birthday... My _eighteenth _birthday." she stressed, "...That's a big day on my planet."

"So...W-Wait... The eve of your eighteenth birthday is more..." he trailed off as the familiar deep blue material of Starfire's bra strap slid down her shoulder just enough to reveal itself to him, making his body react almost as intensely as it had when he had seen her half naked earlier that day. He gulped, trying to will away the arousal that was washing over him.

"Important, yes." she finished for him, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It is the day in which we are required to find ourselves a-"

"OUCH!"

Beast Boy was nearly dragged to the floor by an angry Silkie, who had sank his teeth into the green boy's ankle in a ferocious attempt to get him away from his master. The creature had grown since Starfire had first found him. He was now the size of a decent sized golden retriever puppy, and, unfortunately, his teeth were bigger and sharper, too. Not enough to break the skin, but damn, did it still hurt... Silkie managed to climb the bed and plopped down in Starfire's lap.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?!"

"Yeah... He just nipped me a little. That's all."

Beast Boy rubbed his ankle, trying not to let on that Silkie's bite had actually been rather painful. Besides, his pride hurt worse than anything...

"Bad Silkie! You know better!"

The worm whimpered as Starfire continued to scold him. She wrapped her arms around the creature and got to her feet, hauling him over to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her as she came back out, leaving Silkie in time-out. She hurried back over to Beast Boy and dropped to her knees in front of him to inspect his sore ankle.

"I apologize for Silkie's crude behavior." she said, running her thumb across the small red welts that had been left behind. Beast Boy was taken by surprise when she leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on the offended area.

"Th-Thanks, Star..."

He turned his head, trying to hide the blush that had begun to spread across his cheeks. His head instantly snapped back, however, when he felt the girl's hand make it's way upward from his ankle to rest on his knee, again. Starfire wore an odd expression, her lips slightly parted.

Starfire's eyes searched his for a moment. It seemed that the longer she gazed into his emerald orbs the more self control she lost. Her breathing grew heavy as the sense of need took over. Her actions seemed to move in slow motion as she leaned closer to the curious looking boy and pressed her lips to his. Beast Boy sighed into the sudden contact, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him, the two of them falling backwards onto the floor with a soft thud. Starfire's body burned with desire. She had never wanted anything this badly. She pressed herself into him and ground against him, a low moan escaping her lips. Beast Boy hurriedly reached up to keep her from repeating the action and pulled away from the kiss.

"Star..." he said, his voice shaky, "If you keep doing that, I don't know what I'll do... Do you really want this?"

"Yes!" she instantly replied, going in for another kiss only to have him turn away. She was taken aback by his actions; a small bit of her sense returning. "...You... don't want to, do you?"

Fear struck her in that moment. Maybe she had been misreading his signs of returning her feelings.

"No! No, no, no! It's nothing like that! I just want to make sure you really want to do this. I mean, it's a big thing..."

She thought for a moment. This really was a big thing; bigger than he even knew, and before she became one with him, he deserved an explanation better than the one she had previously given him. If she slept with him now, it wouldn't just change things for her. It would indefinitely change things for him, even though it wouldn't be in quite the same way. She had been so caught up in the lust that she hadn't thought of it that way.

She sat up and floated to her feet. Beast Boy scrambled to stand up, afraid that he had said something really stupid with how downtrodden the girl looked. He placed one hand on her shoulder; the other reaching up to cup her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, I am the one who should be sorry." she cut him off, "I am so very selfish."

"What are you talking about?"

"Beast Boy... To mate with someone on my planet signifies a great, and beautiful, thing." she began, "Earthlings are free to mate with whomever they choose, and how many other Earthlings they choose to share that sort of relationship with... But on Tamaran... When we mate with someone... It is...more permanent... Once the eve of our eighteenth birthdays draw near, the hormones in our bodies kick into overdrive to aide us in finding a mate; someone we would be compatible with. My body has been calling to you... But... I am so very sorry, friend. I feel like I was being deceitful with you. I just...Could not control myself..."

Beast Boy blinked, the meaning of her words sinking in. So having sex on Tamaran was equivalent to marriage? Or, at least, something very similar? He looked away from her, not really knowing how to react, nor what to say. He still wanted her, but at the same time...He wasn't sure what to do.

"Since you are not a Tamaranian, however... It would only really be ME who would pay that price..."

"So, let me get this straight. What you're saying is that if we had gone through with things, you would be connected with me...?"

"Yes. I would always consider you my mate...even if you did not return the feelings."

The shapeshifter's gaze softened. He had a choice, but Starfire didn't... Her body had already chosen him as her mate. That aspect had nothing to do with whether he wanted her back or not.

"Starfire..." he pulled her into a warm embrace, "You would have done more damage to yourself if you hadn't told me that. What if things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to, and then you were stuck feeling so close to me without me having any idea what our actions had done to you...?"

The girl in his arms shook slightly, and he stroked her hair to try to calm her. The eve of her birthday was tomorrow... He had a lot to think about.

**A/N: Ok, I spent so much time writing and rewriting this chapter... It was kind of frustrating because there were so many directions I wanted to go in. Still not sure if I even really like it... I was at a loss with what to do in this chapter. You have my scatter mindedness to blame for that lol. Please let me know if you all like this or not. I need some honest criticism here... **

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Bonjour! How's it going? :) FIrst of all, I'd like to say that I'm **_**VERY sorry I havent updated this story in months. I've had the hardest time writing lately. I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me, and I apologize for this chapter not being super long. I intended for it to be a lot longer than it turned out being, but when I got to where I stopped this chapter, it just kind of seemed like a good time to end it... with a cliffhanger! :D Mwahahahahahaaaa! No, but seriously, I PROMISE you all, you aren't going to have to wait another 9 months before I update. O**_**n another note, my little boy is getting so big! He's 5 months old now and fits in 9 month clothes! He's growing up on me! He's even got his first tooth :,) (insert more motherly gushing here) **_

_**On with the story! And a big thanks to Pingly187 for giving me a kick in the rear to update! Youre PM was very flattering and I thank you for it :) I appreciate everyone who has followed this story and hasn't given up on me!**_

Chapter 5:

Starfire watched as the sun began to rise; the early light lending its beauty to the city below her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, enjoying the refreshing breeze playing across her skin. She had been up all night, yet she felt oddly more alert and aware of herself than she had in the past couple of days. After Beast Boy had gone back to his room last night, she had taken the opportunity to try to get a grip on the situation and clear her mind. Thus, here she was, curled up in a light blanket on the rooftop all alone.

Today was the day, and Beast Boy's decision would either make her or break her. She felt guilty about her actions, still. She had been so careless when it came to what Beast Boy wanted, and for that, she was ashamed of herself. She was just glad that at least one of them had had the will power to put a stop to their heavy actions last night. Heaven knows she wouldn't have been able to stop them on her own. Noth with the way her body had burned and ached... She shook her head. She didn't want to lose the clarity she currently held. Then where would she be?

"Starfire? What are you doing out here so early? Did you sleep up here?"

The Tamaranian's heart began to race as the familiar voice spoke.

Robin...

The scene of he and Raven sitting in that cafe together replayed itself in her mind. She had been happy for the two of them, honestly she had, but she wasn't quite ready to face either of them yet... She wasn't jealous. She just felt, well... She didn't quite know how to explain it.

"I did not. I have just been enjoying the sunrise, friend." she replied, unable to turn and face him.

"Oh... Are you okay?"

Damn, damn, damn... Did he really have to ask? Couldn't he just leave her be? Why was he still so good at being able to tell when something was wrong with her?

"I am fine."

Next thing she knew, Robin was next to her, looking down at her with a worried expression.

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

Starfire was silent. She wasn't about to tell her ex-boyfriend anything regarding her love life. Especially the situation she was dealing with now.

"Honestly, friend, I am fine. I am...just thinking some things through."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thank you, friend."

"I know that things have been a little...awkward...between us since the break up, Star, but... I'm still your friend, and I want to be able to help you."

"There is no way anyone could aid me in this situation."

"What's that supposed to mean? Is everything okay, Starfire?"

Why couldn't he just let things go?

She got to her feet, ignoring the stiffness in her knees from sitting for so long, and looked over at him, forcing herself to meet his eyes, which, on this particular occassion, were not covered by his mask. They stared at each other for a long moment before they were interrupted.

"Robin, I don't think she wants to talk about anything too personal with you."

Raven.

The other girl strode out onto the rooftop and came to a stop at Robin's side, yet her eyes never left Starfire.

"If you would, we need some girl time."

Robin looked between the two of them, unsure of himself.

"I've got this, Robin." Raven said, her voice sharper this time. Robin nodded and finally turned to leave. Raven waited until he had shut the door behind him to speak.

"I've been sensing some very high tension from you this week." she began, "Which, by the way, has made it almost impossible to meditate... Anyway, I don't know what you're going through, and I understand it's personal, so I don't just expect you to tell me everything, but, well, if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

Starfire couldn't help but smile to herself at the way Raven looked as though her last statement was killing her slowly from the inside. The other girl had never been able to break down the barrier she had built around herself, and for a moment Starfire wondered if that aspect was taking a toll on her relationship with Robin. She dared not ask, though.

"I've...also been sensing quite a bit of tension from Beast Boy. Not nearly as much as from you, but it's been there nonetheless."

Starfire suddenly found her feet very interesting. So Raven had been sensing this all along. The Tamaranian's heart was beating a mile a minute as she racked her brain for a response. Should she tell the other girl what she had been going through? That option wasn't sounding very appealing in the least, but then again everyone would find out eventually about this whole situation if Beast Boy were to be mated with her. She sighed and looked up at Raven, whose expression looked just as blank as always.

She found it very hard to begin telling Raven about everything that had happened the past couple days, yet as she spoke the knot in her stomach started to unwind, and she even found herself telling Raven about the things she had meant to keep to herself. About how her body had been acting and how she and Beast Boy had almost gone too far with no chances of turning back because Starfire had been too out of control to make sure mating with him would be okay. She told her about the eve of her eighteenth birthday and how she had no choice but to find a mate on this very day. She even spillled her guts about how if Beast Boy turned her down, she would never be able to find someone to spend her life with because after a Tamaranian's body called to someone, that Tamaranian would forever be emotionally attached to her mate, even if becoming one with that mate never took place. She told her everything in what felt to be one long breath, her words practically blending together. She was surprised that Raven had even caught any of it. Raven stepped closer to Starfire, giving her a halfway smile and placing her hand on the red haired girl's shoulder.

"Feel better?" she simply asked.

Starfire nodded vigorously, suddenly realizing that she had been crying a bit. She hurriedly wiped at her eyes and lightly sniffed.

"Much. Thank you, friend, for listening. I did not realize how much I had needed to get that out of my system."

The door to the roof creaked, and the two girls turned in its direction. Starfire's heart figuratively stopped in her chest as Beast Boy stepped out onto the rooftop, looking very wary and uncomfortable.

"Um...Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all." Thankfully Raven had answered, because Starfire didn't think she could have even spoken. She leaned into Starfire and whispered, "Everything's going to be fine," before giving her shoulder a quik squeeze and retreating to leave Starfire and Beast Boy alone.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Beast Boy broke the silence.

"I've come to a decision, Star."

_**A/N: Annnnnnnnnnd Cliffhanger! I'd like to note that we don't have long before the ending. :) I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of 2-4 more chapters... Maybe more... Also, be looking for updates in 'Songs About Us.' I also plan on a new story sometime in the future! Till next time!**_


End file.
